


Meet Up

by transreborn



Series: Cyber Security [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Tea Shop Setting, cyber security au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:52:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10108889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transreborn/pseuds/transreborn
Summary: Tsuna was actually enjoying his time in Italy





	

**Author's Note:**

> i got like three prompts for a coffee shop au and im finally doing it but it aint even really a coffee shop au lmao

Tsuna’s visit to Italy wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be. Iemitsu was working constantly the entire week Tsuna was there so he was mainly left on his own. It gave him more of a chance to walk around and explore the city. He got lost more than he’d like to admit to his father though.

It was peaceful to be able to go at his own pace around everywhere. He loved the architecture of the town, how it was so sturdy yet still old looking. The smell of baking bread, grinding coffee, and spices in the air as he went through the streets soon was a source of comfort in such a foreign place. He had managed to find a small little Japanese tea shop to spend his lunch times too. 

He usually just got something like bubble tea or a small pastry while watching the city and the life it breathed. He found comfort in watching the people amble by, some talking excitedly, others with children pulling them, or somebody sprinting back to work. It reminded him that there was some normalcy in life.

After a couple of days, he became painfully aware of somebody sitting in the same seat every time Tsuna walked into the small and cramped shop. He wasn’t sure what it was that was setting him off but there was a certain aspect of his face that looked familiar. 

By the third day, Tsuna had realized it was Reborn. He had thought of it in his half asleep state the night before and positively vibrated with nerves at the thought. He knew from his dad that Reborn had a habit of practically stalking somebody just to pull a prank. Was this what was going to happen? 

He was wrong, as always, though, as the next day Reborn had been dressed without his disguise and was sitting where Tsuna usually did. Tsuna felt his face drop as he tried to find another way he could see out the window but Reborn beckoned him over. 

“Why are you-”

“-I want to piss of your dad by spending time with you when he  _ forbade  _ me.” Reborn said ‘forbade’ with sarcasm and an eyeroll. “He may be my boss but you run your own life and I don’t take orders from him about mine. So how are you?”

Tsuna blinked, opening his mouth in confusion, before closing it. “Why are you so intent on pissing off my dad?”

Reborn shrugged, snagging a piece of the muffin Tsuna had. “Why not? He never gives it a rest on how much he loves his family yet never visits you. He knows it annoys me and does it to try and get me angry.”

“Is that why you pull pranks on my dad a lot?”

“That and I like doing it in the first place. Makes me feel something.”

Tsuna snorted, shaking his head. 

The two of them let the silence bleed gently between them. Both were watching the streets, much like Tsuna had the previous days. Reborn sometimes made small comments and Tsuna answered; they never spanned into full conversations but that was okay as it was comfortable to just sit there together. 

“I have to get back to work”, Reborn announced some time later. Tsuna looked over, mildly sad he had to go. “If you want I can come back and meet you here tomorrow?”

“Yeah, sure”, Tsuna mumbled. He gathered his wrappers to put in the garbage and followed Reborn out. 

Reborn looked curiously behind him, waiting for Tsuna to catch up. “Why are you following me?”

“Because I have nothing better to do. My dad’s house smells like smoke and only has porn to read.” Tsuna made an annoyed sound.

Reborn snorted. He would expect nothing less from Iemitsu but he was tempted to take the magazines and see what would happen. He could easily get into Iemitsu’s apartment if he wanted to but that was too much work to scale the building at night. 

They both wounded through the streets, talking about what Tsuna’s life was like in Japan. Reborn kept asking questions, seeming genuinely curious about Tsuna’s life. Tsuna was taken aback by that, nervously smiling as he talked about Namimori and its subtle beauty along with bustling centre. Reborn listened intently, nodding along to everything and never looking bored. Tsuna felt like this was too good to be true as nobody had ever seemed so interested in him before. It was somewhat flattering but also terrifying. 

Reborn stopped in the doorway of a one story office building. He looked down at Tsuna, saying, “You’re dad’s watching us through his office window. Should we mess with him?”

Tsuna smiled, nodding. “Might as well considering he begged me to come up only to work the entire time I’m here.”

“Follow my lead.” Reborn said under his breath.

He leaned forward so he was blocking Iemitsu’s view of Tsuna and muttered, “Don’t forget you can talk to me anytime if you need directions here as you have my number.”

“I completely forgot about that, honestly. I’ll be talking to you later then, scheduling our meeting at the tea shop.”

Reborn snickered, bringing his hand up to Tsuna’s face. He wiped away some crumbs at the edge of Tsuna’s mouth before giving him a peck on the cheek and turning to walk into the building. He gave a wave over his shoulder as Tsuna gave a surprised squeak. 

He flushed deep red at the display and even deeper red at the thought his dad was watching. He was not going to live this one down. 


End file.
